


The Beast and His Overlord

by uncannyamputee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, Fearplay, M/M, Macro/Micro, Predator/Prey, Soft Vore, Vore, pred!kazuichi, prey!gundham, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncannyamputee/pseuds/uncannyamputee
Summary: Souda vores Gundham but its really wholesome at the end.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 30





	The Beast and His Overlord

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings~  
> Thank you for reading this if you do, I greatly appreciate it <3

“GrrRRrrggllleee….”

The loud grumble resounded throughout the silent bedroom. Gundham wrapped his scarf tightly around his mouth. His Four Dark Devas of Destruction were squirming around in there nervously. He had been successful in avoiding the beast for a while now, but he was cornered now. The sound of the beast approaching the box within the closet he was hiding in were getting louder. The dark overlord knew that attempting to sneak out the door now would alert the beast. If only he was his normal size he could destroy this feral demon within seconds! He cursed under his breath for accepting that accursed potion the pinkette had offered him...

“Yooo-hooo! Hamster-chan, where are you hiding at? Look, it was fun running after you for the first few minutes but I’m getting seriously hungry now!”. Kazuichi rubbed his belly as it let out another loud roar.

“RaggGGhhGgllee…!”

Gundham’s ears perked up as he heard the predator raise his snout to the air, sniffing deeply. He could almost see that toothy grin as he heard a chuckle erupt from his throat. 

“Gotcha! Can’t hide from me with that deeeelicious scent of yours!”, Kazuichi took another long sniff and continued.“Mmm.. reminds me of freshly cooked onigiri and.. sniff sniff… is that fear coming from the great dark overlord? Ooo, I’ve always wanted to see the ferocious being quiver with fear!”. The footsteps suddenly started getting closer… and closer… AND CLOSER… AND CL-

Kh-chak!

The door slid to the side, Gundham was expecting to be blinded by the ceiling light but… it was all blocked out by a giant figure staring down at him. He had to run. He had to run. He had to run!

So why was he frozen in the spot?

Those rosy eyes creased upward as a large grin went ear to ear on the beast’s face. Gundham felt a shiver run across his entire body. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from all those large, glistening fangs staring back at him. Such large canines could easily crush his small body. Those teeth were coming closer… and closer. This beast… it has me frozen by its stone glare! The beast kneeled in front of him, blocking any way of escaping now. Before he knew it the demon’s large hands were lifting him into the air. The ravenette saw those dripping fangs approaching him faster and faster and…

“NO!!! UNHAND ME STONE-EYED BASILISK!”  
He squirmed, he kicked, he punched, he yelled.

But to no avail. 

Kazuichi tipped his head back, his grin becoming somehow even larger,“ Hehehe! Put up a pretty good chase, Tanaka! But your fight is over now dark overlord, because now you’re my meal!”. Before Gundham could process what was said he was dropped into the gaping maws underneath him.

No. No. No. No. No. Nonononono!

The dark overlord lifted himself up, already being covered in warm, thick saliva. The beast's mouth… was still open! He could still escape!,“Come on out my Four Dark Devas of Destruction! Jum-P! Maga-Z! San-D! Cham-P! Let’s take on the basilisk!!!”. The four fluffy hamsters jumped out of his scarf, prepared to take on anything! However, before all five could begin their charge Kazuichi’s maws snapped shut. Gundham guided his hamsters back into his scarf, nothing good could come from any of this. Boy, was he right. The large tongue that had been lurking within the cavern shot forward towards him. It pressed the ravenette against the roof of the cave, beginning to lap at his tiny body. He was being soaked from head to toe in spit, he couldn’t allow this anymore! As he tried to fight back, however, he began to feel himself being sucked on as the beast chuckled.  
“Mmm~! You should have told me you tasted this good before! Hehe, you really do taste like onigiri, makes me wish I gobbled you up sooner! But, I can finally do it now since-”,

“...gggrrGGGHHHhhggGGhhllkkggRRkk!”

“-just tasting you is making me sooooo hungry.”, the beast said between the tiny overlord in his mouth. Gundham tried to plead and yelp but Kazuichi paid no heed. He pushed Gundham farther back into his mouth; tipping his head back further. He was slipping. He frantically tried to grab onto anything, anything at all. But it was no use. Everything was too slippery! The dark overlord let out a cry as he fell down into the darkness of the beast’s throat. Meanwhile outside, Kazuichi rubbed at the lump that Gundham had created in his throat. The ravenette was being squished inside by such actions. With a large gulp the pred sent his precious little prey down his gullet. Kazuichi leaned back against his hands and licked his lips with a smile. With a pat to his belly and a big old-

“beeEEELLLCCHHHhh!!”

-he was satisfied with his yummy little snack!

As much as Kazuichi loved playing the cruel pred he did need to check up on his boyfriend.“Hey, Tanaka, you alright? I wasn’t too mean, was I? Your devas okay too?”, the pinkette broke out of character and poked his belly. Meanwhile inside of him Gundham was curled up inside his storage stomach.“Kisama, of course I am! You thought that anything could affect an immortal dark overlord like I?! Or even my Dark Devas of Destruction?!Your puny attempts at being mean did not affect me at all!”, he yelled. The pred rolled his eyes and chuckled.“Tell me when you wanna come out, alright? Love you.”. He heard a small and quick ‘Love you too!’ come from his tummy before he felt Gundham shift inside him. His little overlord was going to take a nap and he figured he might as well too. A yawn escaped his throat as he made his way over to his bed. As he snuggled under the blankets he gave his belly one last rub before drifting into a deep sleep.


End file.
